Time to Dance!
by Slightly Lily
Summary: It's time to dance! The Yule Ball approaches, and according to Professor Dumbledore, the Goblet of Fire is for more than choosing champions. Please review and let me know if I suck or not! 'Twould please me. Loves you!
1. Chapter 1

"Morning, Ron."

"Hey, Harry." The two boys greeted each other and sat down to breakfast.

"Have you asked Hermione to the ball yet?"

"…Yes."

"No you haven't."

"So?"

"You need to ask her!"

"Well, where's your date then?"

"That's not important."

"Not bloody important?!? You're the Hogwarts champion, for Merlin's sake!"

"So is Cedric."

"Well then go with Cedric!"

"What?!?"

"I was kidding. Although, considering you won't go with anyone else…"

"I'm not going to the Yule Ball with Cedric, Ron."

"Too bad, because he's amazing in bed."

"H-he's…WHAT?!?!?!?"

At this point, Ron was shaking with laughter, and Harry was about ready to blow chunks from the images of Ron and Cedric in bed.

"I'm kidding, Harry. Kidding." Ron choked out.

"You make one more joke today, and I shove this sausage up your ass."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you Potter?" A new voice drawled from behind them. Harry turned in time to see a tall boy with white-blonde hair walking away from the Gryffindor table.

"What? You can't just-- HEY! Malfoy, turn around, I'm talking to you!" But Draco had already seated himself between Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table.

"Well…_would _you like that, Harry?" Ron asked in a fake seductive drawl. Harry stared at Ron, and promptly smashed his head into his plate of pancakes. Ron was about to seek revenge with a well-aimed spoonful of scrambled eggs, when Professor Dumbledore rose and began to speak.

"Good morning, children!" His voice resounded across the Great Hall, and the students were silenced. "I'm sure that we're all very excited about the Yule Ball coming up in three days!" There was a burst of applause, which Harry and Ron took no part in. The Durmstrang and Beauxbaton tables stood up and cheered, and Dumbledore continued.

"Now, it has come to my attention that finding a partner to this dance is becoming extremely difficult. So I have designed a way for students to find a date without the awkwardness you all dread." The Great Hall became deathly silent.

"It works something like a muggle dating website, minus the muggle. And the website. Those who are wishing to find a partner to the Yule ball need only copy a bit of simple information onto a piece of parchment. You are to write about yourself, and what you look for in a person. Then you simply cast this information into the Goblet of Fire, and the Goblet will eject a piece of paper with a number on it. Remember this number."

Harry stared a Dumbledore in amazement. He was actually going to use the Goblet of Fire a…dating service?

"Guaranteed, you will in the next three days come across your original piece of parchment, with a number written on the back. Carry this parchment around with you until the dance, for when you come in contact with the person who carries _your_ number, the paper will…let you know." Someone stood up and began clapping. Before long, everyone was applauding and giggling, staring up at the Goblet with renewed interest.

"Oh, and one last thing. As amazing as this may seem to you, it is ancient magic, and therefore must have a catch." The hall became silent again. "When you find your matching number, you must attend with him or her. Must." Dumbledore finished gravely. Later, Harry and Ron left the Great Hall with the rest of the students.

"So, the Yule Ball is on Christmas day, right?" Harry asked.

"Right" answered Ron.

And today's a Saturday, so Christmas is on Monday."

"Yes."

"So in that time, you have to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball."

"What? Why not just use the Goblet?"

"Because you already know who you're going with. Besides, Hermione might not even enter her name." Ron sighed, and nodded.

"I'll try to ask her. Are you going to use the Goblet?"

"I'm going to have to, aren't I? I don't like anyone." Harry shrugged.

"What about Cho?"

"She's going with Cedric. And who said I liked her? I don't like her!"

"Oooh, I think you're jealous because she gets to go with Ceddy!"

"Ron, I will personally drown you in a toilet, and then you can go to the ball with Myrtle." Harry muttered darkly.

"Just saying." Ron laughed, unafraid of Harry's threat.

"You're helping me write that parchment, you know."

"Hm…ok. _Suave, appealing raven-haired man seeks someone to share his dance floor, and bedroom with. Amazing at quidditch, but can ride other things than brooms, this young man is_…" Ron was silenced by Harry tripping him casually. Ron crashed into a suit of armor, running away as it started yelling at him. Harry walked alone now, thinking about what to write.


	2. Chapter 2

In the common room the next night, Hermione was helping Harry with his parchment.

"Now, you don't want to say too much about yourself, but you don't want to say too little about yourself either. And you have to be specific about your date, but not very specific. Just generally specific." Hermione coached, her quill moving about quickly.

"Thanks, Hermione. That makes so much sense." Harry spoke from his spot on the carpet.

"So, what _are_ you looking for in a person?"

"Um…I dunno."

"Well that's specific."

"Ok, um…I want him or her to be--"

"Did you actually just say _him_ or her?!?" Hermione squealed, her inkwell spilling all over her robes. "Oh bloody hell…_scourgify._"

"N-no! I didn't! Now, where were we? I want _her_ to be charming, witty, funny, um…"

"You know it's too late. I already put _him or her_."

"Meh. Someone I can have a good conversation with, who doesn't give a crap about me being famous, and…you should probably put "good in bed" as well."

"What?!?" Hermione spilled her ink again. Harry laughed.

"Well, you never know. She could be really hot."

"_He_ or she."

"Stop that! It was a slip of the tongue!"

"You know what else your tongue could slip around…"

"Merlin, Hermione!" Harry blushed, wiping unwanted images out of his head.

"Ok and we've written your profile, so let's just go stick this into the Goblet."

"Fine. By the way, has Ron asked you to the ball yet?"

"What?!?"

"Never mind." Harry chuckled to himself as they walked to the Great Hall. Although, he'd probably feel pretty bad in three days when he was dancing with some charming and witty girl who could talk to him without gaping at his scar, and Ron without a date, because he couldn't ask Hhh

Hermione. Harry's thoughts were interrupted, however, when he crashed unexpectedly to the floor. He looked up and saw a familiar blonde scowling down at him.

"Watch it, Potter. Unlike you, I actually value my good looks." Harry stood up, confused. That sounded oddly like a compliment disguised as an insult. He looked down at Draco's hand, and the piece of parchment in it.

"So, the astounding Draco Malfoy can't find a date by himself?" Harry motioned toward the paper.

"Well, it's nice to know that you think I'm astounding," Malfoy spoke softly, and Harry blushed. He continued on, smirking. "But I wouldn't get your hopes up. I just can't seem to pick _one_ of the _many_ beautiful girls who follow me around constantly." At this point, Hermione pulled Harry by his arm into the Great Hall, where they deposited the parchment. A smaller bit of paper, shaped like a heart, fluttered out of the Goblet and into his hand.

"69." He said.

"What?!?" Hermione giggled.

"My number is 69."

"Wow. That has to mean something."

"Hermione!" Harry yelped. She just giggled, and ran up the stairs. Harry followed her slowly back to the common room. It was Christmas Eve, and the house elves had decorated the Gryffindor room in tacky baubles with lions in Santa hats. Harry walked up to his bed, and saw another heart shaped piece of paper on his pillow. He picked it up.

"Harry Potter, your match's number is 173." Was written on it in loopy writing. Harry indifferently stuck the paper in his robe's pocket. He then dressed himself in his pajamas, and climbed into bed, not caring that it was only 9:30. He had spent the entire day transfiguring his dress robes, leaving him magically exhausted. Besides, he told himself, he needed to save his energy for tomorrow, when he would be walking around the castle looking for number 173. And when he would be dancing with number 173. And kissing 173 goodnight. And… possibly doing other things with number 173? Harry fell asleep to dreams about flaming numbers dancing around him to music played by Dobby.

He woke up late the next morning confused, but ready to start his search. After showering, Harry dressed quickly, gripping the little paper heart in his pocket. Suddenly, Ron burst into the room, humming loudly and leaping about like some drunken ballerina.

"So, I'm guessing you asked Hermione and she said yes?" Ron slumped down.

"You could have at least let me say it. And the best part is, after she said yes, I passed Viktor Krum, and he scowled at me!"

"He scowls at everyone, Ron."

"Yeah, but he looked especially mean to me."

"Why is that good?" Harry asked, staring at Ron oddly.

"_Because_," Ron spoke slowly, as if Harry was a young child. "It obviously means that he was about to ask her, but I beat him to it! Ha!" Ron began to dance about again triumphantly, and Harry left his friend.

"Happy Christmas to you too, mate!" Ron called after him.

Harry walked up to every girl in Gryffindor, and his little paper heart did nothing. He did feel a bit guilty when Ginny walked up to him hopefully and asked "Are you number 18?" He had shaken his head, and she walked away, dejected. Harry then proceeded to talk with every Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girl he came across. Nothing. Harry was starting to get discouraged by this. There was no way he was going to the ball with a Slytherin girl. But, he'd have to if it came up. He entered the Great Hall for lunch, and saw that it already was being decorated for the ball. Something entered Harry's mind suddenly. Number 173 could be a Beauxbaton student! Running to a table of beautiful French girls cloaked in powder blue, Harry tripped, and landed in someone's arms. He stood up blushing, hoping none of the girls had seen. About to thank the person that caught him, Harry looked up and found himself staring into the blue-gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Potter." Malfoy spoke. Looking down, he noticed that his arms were still on Harry's waist from the fall. A pink tinge stained Draco's cheeks, barely noticeable, and he stuck his hands into his pockets. Harry did the same.

"You watch it, Malfoy. I--" Harry stopped as he felt the paper beneath his hands burn. He pulled out the heart, and stared at it in amazement.

"Number 173 must be around here somewhere!" Harry spoke to no one in particular.

"Wait…did you say _173_, Ha--Potter?" Malfoy asked, hoping Harry didn't notice how he almost used his first name. He didn't.

"Yeah. Wait…" Harry stopped staring at the heart and looked up at Draco. "Do you know who that is?"

"Well…um…yeah." Draco blushed, and pulled a paper heart of his pocket. Harry could barely read the heart's script: "Draco Malfoy, your match's number is 69." The two hearts rose out of the boy's palms, and met each other in midair. Then, in a flash of blue flames, they were gone. The girls at the Beauxbaton table stared.

"So…I guess that means we're going to the Yule Ball together." Draco spoke quietly.

"No we bloody well aren't!" Harry yelped, horrified. "I'm a guy! You're a guy! I hate you! You hate me!"

"You know, two blokes _can_ go together," Draco said, trying to hide his pleasure of the whole situation. "And as for us hating each other…that could be remedied by this ball."

"Wait a second…" Harry spoke, realization hitting him. "Draco--I mean…Malfoy. Are you…?" Draco smiled.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else. Like the ball." He looked up into Harry's eyes, using every ounce of Malfoy charm he had. "Go with me?" The charm worked. Harry was turning to jelly before his eyes. Damn, it was good being a Malfoy, Draco thought.

"Erm…o-okay. Sure. Yeah." Harry spoke without thinking. Something about the way Malfoy was looking at him, or maybe the way he was standing so close to Harry, made him defenseless.

"Great. I'll meet you outside your common room at eight. Oh, and Harry? Try to wear something not hideous." Draco stepped away from Harry and looked him up, even though he was wearing the school uniform. Harry blushed when he saw where Draco's eyes had traveled.

"S-sod off, Malfoy." Harry mumbled, trying to regain his composure.

"Oh come on, I think you can call me Draco." The blonde spoke seductively. All attempts at regaining composure were gone. Draco turned and walked away, either not noticing or not caring about the stares people were giving him. Harry walked back to his common room as well, dreading what he was going to have to tell his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"So…did 173 show up?" Hermione asked later on.

"Yep."

"Well? Who is she?" Ron asked desperately.

"Or he." Hermione corrected.

"Oh, please. Like Harry's perfect date would be a bloke." Ron stared as Harry slipped out of the chair he was sitting on.

"Y-you're going with a guy?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione squealed.

"Not just any guy. Draco Malfoy." Even Hermione was shocked by this.

"Harry!" she yelled shrilly. "You can't possibly be going to the Yule Ball with Draco Malfoy!" Immediately, everyone in the common room turned and looked at Harry.

"Thanks for that, Hermione. But yeah, I mean…there's nothing I can do about it. Dumbledore said…" Harry trailed off. He wasn't exactly thrilled about going to the Yule Ball with Draco, but he wasn't dreading it. And by the way Draco acted, he wasn't dreading it either. In fact, he seemed strangely…happy. Harry was probably imagining that. But then again, why would he be? When he came back from his thoughts, Hermione was staring at him as though she expected an answer from him. Not sure what she had asked, Harry mumbled "Yeah, sounds great."

"Oh, thanks, Harry! You won't regret it, and neither will Draco, trust me!" Harry looked at her in suspicion.

"What did I just agree to?"

"You'll let me inspect your dress robes and do your hair!" Hermione said happily. Looking up at a clock, she shrieked something about there not being enough time, and she grabbed Harry by his wrist. Dragging him upstairs to his common room, Hermione demanded that he go and put his dress robes on. When he returned, she sighed.

"This will take longer than I thought."

Draco looked up at the clock in his common room. It was 7:58. After making sure he was looking nothing less than perfect, he headed out the door, ready to pick up his date. Harry. Draco smiled to himself. His date was Harry. And whether Harry liked it or not, Draco was his perfect date. And he would make sure that Harry liked it.

Harry stood behind the portrait-hole. He didn't know whether he should wait outside for Draco, or if that would make him seem desperate. And excited. Like he was looking forward to going to the ball with Draco. Hermione and Ron came down the staircase together, earning a smattering of applause. Hermione looked beautiful, and Ron looked…well, at least Hermione had been able to transfigure the lace off of his robes. But they looked happy together, so Harry applauded with the rest of the common room. "Harry? Has Draco not shown up for you yet?" Hermione yelled across the room. Harry groaned, and shrugged. They made their way down to the portrait hole with Harry, and Ron spoke.

"You know, he could have stood you up, mate."

"I don't think Dumbledore's "ancient magic" allows that, Ronald." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Actually, I haven't looked outside yet."

"Nervous?" Hermione asked soothingly. Ron mimicked throwing up.

"Yeah, a bit. I don't know what might happen." Hermione stared at him.

"That is **not** what I meant, and you know it!" Ron caught on and started laughing. Hermione opened the portrait hole, and peeked her head out.

"Oh…" was all she could say. Harry stepped out nervously, and immediately saw Draco, leaned casually against the stone wall opposite the portrait hole, lost in his thoughts. He was…gorgeous. Harry couldn't believe he had just thought that, but it was true. His robes were _very _formfitting, black with a thin green and silver stripe along the bottom of his shirt. His cloak was brushed behind him, giving Harry a full view of his pants, which hugged his hips and legs perfectly. Draco had styled his platinum hair to fall in front of his eyes, and…was he wearing eyeliner? Harry finally managed to tear his eyes away from where they had traveled without his knowledge, and he spoke.

"Draco?"

The blonde looked up, and saw Harry. Draco silently praised the Mudblood, because she was the only person with enough sense to dress Harry like this. Draco bit his lip, and held back a soft moan, as he noticed that Harry's robes left less to the imagination than his did. And someone, probably the Granger girl again, had styled his hair, so that instead of looking like an untamed mass of bed head, it looked as though he had just been caught fervently snogging someone.

"Hey, Harry. Love your robes." He indicated with his head to Harry's pants. Harry blushed, and covered them up with his cloak. Draco walked over to Harry, and snaked his hand around his waist. Harry blushed again but didn't say anything.

"S-so…should be get going then?" Harry was finally able to speak.

"I suppose so. Unless," he whispered huskily into Harry's ear, "You'd rather be…fashionably late?"

"Wh-what?!?" Harry yelped, pulling away from Malfoy. Ron and Hermione, who were still watching from the portrait hole, started laughing, but stopped at a glare from Harry.

"Only joking, Harry." Draco drawled. "Although, now that I think about it…"

"No, Malfoy." Harry spoke, finally able to look at his date. "Let's go."

"Alright then." Draco firmly wrapped his arm around Harry's waist again, pulling him even closer than before.

"Have a great time, Ron, Hermione!" Harry was able to shout over his shoulder before Draco whisked him around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um…Draco? Now that Ron and Hermione can't see us--"

"--You'd like to engage in a snogging session?"

"What?!?"

"Joking, I just love how you blush every time I do that. Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying…now that Ron and Hermione can't see us, would you mind taking your hand off my waist?"

"What made you think that was for Weasel and Mrs. Weasel? This is for me." Draco murmured, sliding his fingers down the side of Harry's thigh. Harry stiffened, grabbing Draco's wrist and throwing it down by his side. They walked silently for a minute. Then:

"So, are you really gay then?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Want to find out for sure?" Draco drawled seductively. Harry blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"And what of you, the illustrious Harry Potter? Got any secrets in that closet of yours, just waiting to come out?"

"I…don't especially know."

"Oh, well maybe I can be of assistance to that." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you always like this with men, or am I just lucky?"

"Do you feel lucky?"

"Answer the question, please."

"I did. Or, did I? You may never know, love." By this time, they had arrived at the enormous oak doors leading to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall came rushing toward them.

"Mr. Potter, _Mr. Malfoy_?" She spoke, sounding abrupt at first, but losing her composure looking at Draco. "Erm…please line up with the other champions and their…dates."

"Why?" Harry and Draco both asked.

"Because the champions are the first to dance." The Professor left, shaking her head. Harry and Draco walked over to stand with Cedric and Cho.

"Wow, Harry. Didn't know you fancied guys! That's great!" was Cedric Diggory's first excited comment. Cho stormed away from Harry, infuriated.

"Erm…I don't…" Harry blushed and stared down at his shoes.

"Nah, it's okay. A lot of decent guys don't have the courage to come out. I mean," Cedric cast an important look at Harry, "If _I _liked blokes, then I would never come out like this. Maybe somewhere more…private?" He winked. Harry's eyes grew wide, realization striking him. Cedric laughed.

"You're really cute when you blush, you know. And your robes look…amazing." His eyes traveled down.

"I would appreciate it, _Diggory_, if you would stop hitting on Harry." Draco sneered. "He's mine."

"Says…who?" Harry asked nervously.

"Seriously, Malfoy. Says who?" Cedric repeated, dragging his eyes away from Harry's pants. Draco smirked.

"Says me." Without another word, Draco whipped around and pinned Harry against the wall. Harry gasped.

"_Mine_." He repeated in a seductive whisper, pressing his lips against Harry's. When he seemed unresponsive, Draco began to grind his hips against Harry. Harry moaned softly and kissed Draco back, before remembering he was in public. Snogging Draco Malfoy. Harry jerked his head away, and kicked Draco in the shin. Draco fell over, and Harry slid as far away from the wall as possible.

"About…how many p-people saw that?" He asked Cedric, his breathing heavy.

"No one except me, I think." Cedric casually pushed a piece of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"So…save me a dance?" he asked. Draco stood up, and made his way over to Cedric.

"I think it has been made very clear to you that Harry is _not_--"

"My pleasure, Cedric. I'll be waiting." Harry smirked, completely ignoring Draco. Cedric beamed.

"You should probably go find your date, though, before she kills someone." Harry whispered melodramatically. Cedric nodded, and bounded off.

"What…was…that?" Draco growled through clenched teeth.

"That, my dear Malfoy, was punishment for sexually assaulting me in public." Draco blinked.

"How very Slytherin of you. Punishment…I like it. Although, I don't like you dancing with Diggory." Harry rolled his eyes. Cedric returned with a red-eyed Cho Chang, followed by Fleur and her date. A few moments later, Viktor Krum appeared, scowling at an excited looking girl on his arm. They lined up, and the oak doors opened, Cho and Cedric being the first to enter. The music started up, and the other champions filed into the room, Harry and Draco being the last. When they entered, a hush swept over the students. Harry blushed, but Draco simply pulled Harry closer, and walked to the center with his head held high. They positioned themselves for the dance, Draco happily grasping Harry's hips.

"No way, I'm leading!" Harry whispered.

"Why should you? I'm obviously the man in this relationship."

"What relationship?!? And I'm the school champion. I'm supposed to show dominance." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe you can dominate later tonight. But only if I let you." Harry blushed furiously, and Draco laughed, leading his date around the ballroom effortlessly. When the dance ended, cheers erupted throughout the hall. Harry blushed at some of the things being screamed, mainly about him and Draco, but Draco simply bowed.

"Ok, now you have to curtsey."

"Not likely, Malfoy." Draco laughed as they walked to the drink table.

"Still, you should stop being so embarrassed. It's a tad insulting, you know."

"Right, because four years of you insulting me have just vanished into thin air."

"That was when we were enemies!"

"We aren't now?"

"Of course not. If we were, I'd be planning something humiliating and degrading."

"You are."

"What would give you that idea?"

"That glint in your eye."

"Well, as flattering as it is to know that you've been immersing yourself in my gorgeous eyes--"

"--I never said _immersing_--"

"That is not a glint of evil. It's a glint of arousal."

"I…I beg your pardon?!?" Harry blushed, slopping punch all over himself, and Draco laughed. He siphoned off the drink with his wand, and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, a gesture Harry was just beginning to get used to. They stood like that for a while, just talking, until the first chords of a song pierced the air.

"No way! This is my favorite band!" Harry gasped. Draco rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_A warning to the reader: This chapter contains annoyance in form of songfic. Just saying. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"No way! This is my favorite band!" Harry gasped. Draco rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a muggle song, is it?"

"Well…um…Panic! At the Disco is _magically_ amazing."

"That doesn't count."

"Oh, come on! Dance with me!" Harry was already pulling Draco into the center of the dance floor.

_Well she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor just for the attention, 'cause that's just ridiculous…_

The song's rhythm was perfect. Even though it was a dance song, it wasn't too fast, just slow enough for two wizards to amaze a Great Hall full of students and teachers.

_Well she sure is gonna get it. Here's the setting: fashion magazines line the walls now, the walls line the bullet holes…_

Harry was enjoying dancing and enjoying watching Malfoy dance. Draco seemed to know just how to move at precisely the right time. He would grasp Harry's hand and spin him, then pull him close and grind his hips to the beat. It was beautiful.

_Have some composure, where is your posture? Oh, no no…You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger all wrong…_

Dancing with Draco was like mixing the calmness of ballroom dancing with the adrenaline rush of a night club. The unexpectedness of Draco's moves, and his fast, seductive style made Harry hope that it would never stop.

_Give me envy, give me malice give me attention…give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break! When I say shotgun, you say wedding. Shotgun wedding, shotgun wedding…_

When it finally did stop, the students burst widely into applause. Harry grinned, as he noticed that he and Draco were the only people on the dance floor. Suddenly, Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Harry blushed, but kissed Draco back nonetheless. When they pulled apart, the crowd cheered again, much to Harry's surprise. He and Draco walked back to their spot by the punch bowl.

"Why did you just…"

"Because you made me dance."

"You were amazing. D-dancing, I mean." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, well knowing how to grind your hips and bend quickly helps in more places than dancing." Harry blushed, and Draco slipped into his comfortable position with his arm around Harry's waist. Just then, Cho stormed over to the boys, a large ice cream sundae in her hand. Apparently she had been drowning her sorrows in ice cream when she saw Harry and Draco's dance.

"You…you faggot!" She waved her spoon threateningly close to Draco's face. "Do you honestly think you can kiss Harry Potter…my Harry…in front of all those people and get away with it!?!"

"I believe, Ms. Chang, that I just did." Draco replied coolly. Harry stared. "And I don't see him on _your_ arm, so what would put you under the impression that he belongs to you?" Cho's eyebrows drew together, and Harry could swear that he saw her eyes flash red. He was expecting her to cry, but she didn't.

"Harry _does _belongs to me, and you can suck on _this_, faggot!" She said yelled, smashing her ice cream in Draco's face. Draco blinked, taken aback, and Cho looked over to Harry expectantly. He smirked.

"Mmmm…chocolate. My favorite." He murmured seductively. Harry leaned in to Draco and licked a bit of ice cream off of his lips. Draco blushed, surprised, but allowed Harry to continue. Harry dragged his tongue down Draco's neck, where some of the sundae had dripped. Draco moaned softly, and Harry brought his head back up to kiss the chocolate-covered boy, tasting ice cream and Draco combined in one fantastic flavor. Draco's tongue darted into Harry's mouth, and Harry whimpered, breaking the kiss. He was surprised to still see Cho standing in front of them.

"No, Harry. Not you too." She whispered dramatically before running off. Harry cleared his throat embarrassedly, and Draco cleaned off the rest of the ice cream with his wand.

"I was hoping you would let me do that," Harry murmured, surprised that he had actually said this, and hoping Draco hadn't heard it. He did.

"Later, Harry. Later." Harry blushed. "I did very much enjoy you taking control of the situation like that, but I think I like you melting under my touch just as much." Harry chose to ignore this comment.

"What do you think she meant 'Not you too'?"

"Well, she obviously meant you being gay, and me, and it's pretty obvious that her date, Diggory, is a poncy git. Emphasis on git."

"I'm…I'm not…"

"Oh honestly, Harry, do I have to throw you on the floor in front of all these people and screw you senseless for you to realize that you're gay?" Draco thought for a second. "If you need me to do that, I will."

"I know you _would_, I just won't let you. I'm. Not. Gay."

"Then explain 'Mmmm, chocolate. My favorite…'" Draco purred, imitating Harry.

"That was to get Cho to leave me alone."

"I think a simple peck on the cheek would have done that."

"Well, I thought I should make it look authentic." Draco laughed.

"Harry Potter, you bloody liar. Just admit that you're gay and that you want me."

"No." Draco smirked, taking a step forward, and draped his arms around the back of Harry's neck. He leaned in close to Harry, so that their lips were almost touching. Harry felt a semi-hard "something" poking him in his thigh, and prayed that it was Draco's wand.

"Admit…you want me…" Draco whispered huskily. Harry whimpered, but said nothing. Draco nibbled at Harry's lower lip, softly teasing the inside of Harry's thigh with his fingertips. "Say it, and I'm yours."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, this is Lily. I just wanted to bother you and tell you how surprised I am that people are actually reading this! I've gotten like 40 emails of people subscribing to this story, and it really makes me feel special. Enjoy the fanfiction, and the warm fuzzy feeling you get from knowing that you make my life so much brighter! Read and review! Lily_

"Harry Potter, you bloody liar. Just admit that you're gay and that you want me."

"No." Draco smirked, taking a step forward, and draped his arms around the back of Harry's neck. He leaned in close to Harry, so that their lips were almost touching. Harry felt a semi-hard "something" poking him in his thigh, and prayed that it was Draco's wand.

"Admit…you want me…" Draco whispered huskily. Harry whimpered, but said nothing. Draco nibbled at Harry's lower lip, softly teasing the inside of Harry's thigh with his fingertips. "Say it, and I'm yours."

"I…I'm--"

"Mr. Potter, kindly remove yourself from Draco's grasp before I take points from your house!" Severus Snape sneered, appearing out of nowhere. "Mr. Malfoy, what on earth are you thinking, displaying your…_lusting_ towards Potter in public? More importantly, what would your father think?"

"I think he would be quite proud, actually, that his son has become a hopeless poof…just like him." Draco sneered right back at Snape. "Don't think I don't know where you go on your days off. I'm not that thick, Professor." Snape paled, and looked down. Harry was shocked. Severus Snape actually lost his composure before a student! Two students, actually. This newfound emotion was short-lived, however, as he turned to Harry.

"As for you, Mr. Potter--"

"Harry!" Cedric Diggory bounded up behind him. "Sorry, Professor. It's just…Harry promised me a dance. Let's go!" Cedric grabbed Harry's wrist, and dragged him off to a secluded corner of the hall. Draco glared at Cedric, but Snape brought his attention back.

"My extra-curricular relationships are none of your business, Mr. Malfoy. As for _your_ relationships, regardless of how disturbing they might be, I will have to deduct points for public displays of affection."

"Why me and Harry? Why not deduct points from the ten other couples snogging around the punch bowl?" Snape ignored this.

"Five points will be taken from both your house and Mr. Potter's. And may I remind you that both you and Potter have reputations to keep up? How will you ever gain respect this way?"

"What if I don't care?"

"Mr. Malfoy…" Snape kept talking, but Draco diverted his attention to the dance floor, looking for Harry and Cedric. His eyes skimmed over a couple grinding against each other like no tomorrow, a group of girls, Neville Longbottom dancing with himself, and…wait. Those two people in the corner that he had spotted first-- was that Harry and Cedric? Draco looked again, and his lips pulled into a scowl. It was.

"…and furthermore, I don't want you to put yourself into situations where-- Mr. Malfoy?"

"I can't go over there," Draco murmured to himself. "Just let them finish the dance. Harry's fine."

"Mr. Malfoy"

"I can't just go barging in on their dance; Harry would never forgive me…"

"_Mr. Malfoy_?"

"Harry's smart, he wouldn't let Diggory do anything _too_ serious…"

"**Mr. Malfoy!**"

"It's no big deal if Diggory gets a bit carried away…wait, what is he doing? He's not…ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Draco stormed off, leaving Snape alone.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying his hardest not to watch Cedric.

_He's a good dancer_, Harry thought, _but he isn't Draco. _He paused. _Did I actually just think that? I'm straight!_

It was becoming increasingly difficult to believe this, however, as Cedric danced with him. He had gripped Harry firmly around the waist at first, but slowly his hands had traveled down. He and Harry were pressed against each other, and Cedric was relentlessly grinding his hips against him. Cedric was making it very clear what he wanted. Every now and then, he would moan into Harry's ear. The moaning was starting to mess with his head, so Harry decided to speak.

"S-so…did you and Cho put your names into the Goblet?" Harry managed to say.

"No. She asked me about fifteen minutes before Dumbledore made the announcement." Cedric grimaced. "I wish I hadn't said yes. She's just so…"

"So… Cho?" Harry offered. Cedric nodded.

"But," he added, pulling Harry a little closer, "what's been bothering me is that if I had put my name in, we'd be like this all night." The way he said _all night_ made Harry think that Cedric wasn't just talking about dancing. He blushed.

"You seem so sure of that."

"Why shouldn't I be, Harry?" Cedric brought his face close to Harry's, his fingers slithering across his hips.

"Cedric…" Harry whimpered, trying to wriggle out of his grip. Cedric pulled Harry closer, and slid his hands up Harry's shirt.

"C'mon, Harry. This was meant to happen." Cedric ran his tongue along Harry's lips, and his fingers were beginning to travel toward Harry's pants, when a fist made contact with the side of Cedric's head. A very angry Draco Malfoy kneeled down to where Cedric lay.

"Mine" he whispered.

_So that's it for chapter 6! I hope you liked it! If anyone thinks something should happen, let me know of the something, and I might put it into action. Because SOME people coughJuliacough refuse to let me sleep unless I add in some Ginny/Luna somewhere. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooooh my Jesus I've wanted to do this for days.**

**No. Not screw Snape senseless. Well…**

**Gah…I mean posting this chapter. Read and review, as always.**

**Oh, and I've never said this before, but Harry Potter belongs to…gaspcoughwheeze J…K…Ro--ME! THEY'RE ALL MIIIINE!!!**

**Erm, at least I tried. Don't sue me, J.K. Denial is tough, plus you're richer and more loved than I am. **

_­­­_

"Mine" Draco whispered. He stood up and looked over to Harry.

"Is he unconscious?" Harry asked.

"No. Want me to fix that?" Draco aimed his wand at Cedric's head, but Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled it down.

"It's alright. Thank you, though…I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stopped the dance."

"That was _not_ dancing. Being molested to the beat of a song? Yes. Dancing? No. And I couldn't let Cedric continue." Harry ran a hand through his black hair.

"So…yeah." Harry turned and walked away. Draco smiled, looking down to his wrist, where Harry had just grasped him. He glanced up in time to see Harry running back at him at full speed. Harry stopped and promptly pressed his lips against Draco's. Surprised, Draco kissed him back, but Harry had already pulled away and run off, blushing happily. Draco smiled, touching his fingers to his lips. He looked up at the enormous clock hanging over an ice sculpture.

"I've only been here for an hour!" Draco laughed. "It's going to be an interesting night."

Harry ran, not quite aware of where he was going. When he finally stopped running, he noticed that he was in the courtyard. Bushes ensured privacy for couples wishing to escape from the Great Hall, and the moon was full. Harry shuddered, knowing that somewhere out there, Professor Lupin was facing all sorts of hell. A rustle in the bushes nearby grabbed his attention. Harry heard frantic whispering, and stiffened when he recognized the voice of Ginny Weasley. Her tone was frightened and excited, and after listening to the unintelligible words of her and whoever was with her, Harry turned to leave. It was then that Harry heard the other person mutter something, and Ginny gasped. Then all was silent.

_Oh Merlin! Ginny! _Harry pulled out his wand and crashed through the hedges, to save Ginny from the person who had cursed her.

"I'm coming, Ginny!" Harry yelled. He heard someone murmur "what?" as he pushed himself into a clearing. Sitting on a stone bench, completely unharmed, was Ginny and a blonde girl that Harry recognized as Luna Lovegood. Blushing furiously, Harry noticed that Luna's hands were up Ginny's shirt, just about to unhook her bra. At least that would explain why she gasped.

"Harry?" Ginny asked innocently, blinking twice. Suddenly, realization hit her, and she looked from Harry to Luna, then Harry again. "I--um…h-hi, Harry--um…" she attempted to pull away from Luna, and succeeded in falling off the bench. Luna looked over to her, and back up at Harry.

"She's happy to see you." Luna smiled, and waved. "You're Harry Potter."

"Right…well, I'll just…yeah. Bye." Harry stumbled back through the hedge in time to hear Luna say "Imagine. Harry Potter is actually a hedge nymph. I can't wait to tell father." Not knowing whether to laugh or not, Harry made his way back to the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione. And maybe Draco.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**­­­­­**

**Ok! I know most of you yaoi slashers out there are all going "Dude…WTF. Seriously." I agree, actually. The Ginny/Luna bit was a birthday present for my bestiest of the best friend Julia. Her birthday is tomorrow. Too bad she can't read it, because they blocked this site from the school computers. Losers. I'd like to thank every single one of you darlings for all the (40 something) messages you sent me. I'd like to, but you know I won't. Sorry. But I love you guys!**

**My biggest thanks to Julia, Tyler, and My Chemical Romance. Actually, Tyler only told me repeatedly how Harry Potter was 10 times hotter now thanks to me. But that counts as helping. Julia really helped me out with the plot that you'll see whenever I post again. My Chemical Romance music was annoying the balls off my entire family while I wrote this. Gotta love em. Tune in whenver for more whatever.**

**Lily Is Confused**


	8. Chapter 8

JHFERGBFDIBDFHYUE

**JHFERGBFDIBDFHYUE!!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't written in…Jesus…months. Honestly, there was a point where I gave up yaoi completely. But thanks to LightxL, and my bffles Lime, my interest has been renewed. So here goes chapter…whatever this is. Geh.**

**Oh, and by the way…I have been amazed at how many fans I have. It's been great. Thanks for the reviews, guys.**

**And now…**

**I give you…**

**(wait, wtf is this story named?)**

**Damn it.**

**I give you…**

**A FANFICTION!**

Harry rounded a corner, not entirely sure where he was headed once again. Was everyone at Hogwarts secretly gay? He ticked off the people who had come out to him today. Luna, Ginny, Cedric, Draco...Harry passed Seamus, who was pinned to the wall by Dean, being snogged senseless. He groaned. There were two more. How could they all stand being so open about it? How could they all come out so happily? Why couldn't he?

He stopped. _He_ couldn't come out, because he wasn't gay. Right?

Mentally cursing, he kicked a wall. He shouldn't be questioning something like this. He was Harry-bloody-Potter, for the love of Godric! He was supposed to worry about Voldemort, not his sexuality!

Someone tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around, and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. His temperature rose.

"Bloody hell, Potter. I've been looking for you everywhere--Potter! Harry!!"

Harry had turned and ran to the nearest broom closet, and before Draco could wedge his way in, Harry had shut and locked the door. Draco stopped in front of the closet.

"Harry?" He asked, hoping no one was wondering why he was talking to a door.

"Go away." A muffled voice spoke. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come out of the closet, Harry."

"I'M NOT GAY!!"

"I meant literally. Although…" Draco stifled a laugh.

"No."

"Why not? Is my company not to your liking?"

"I'm not gay."

"Merlin, Harry. Were you suddenly hit with a memory-loss charm?" Draco's eyes widened, remembering Cedric. "Y-you weren't hit with a memory-loss charm, were you?"

"No. I'm not gay."

"That's strange, considering you've let me put my arm around your waist and kiss you. Not to mention the whole Cedric thing. And the ice-cream thing. And when _you_ kissed _me_."

"Coincidences and nothing more. I'm not gay."

"Harry, don't make me come in there and convince you."

"You can't," a somewhat more triumphant Harry mumbled. "The door's locked."

"Bloody hell, Harry…_alohomora_." The closet door swung out, revealing a very scared and excited-looking Harry Potter.

"We're wizards, love." Draco rolled his eyes and flourished his wand as proof. Slowly Harry inched towards the door.

"Oh no, Harry. If you're content with being in the closet, then in the closet you stay. Draco gently pushed Harry back into the broom cupboard, and climbed in after him.

"W-what are you doing?!" Harry stammered, watching in horror as Draco shut the door.

"What? Are you saying that two wizards who until now were worst enemies can't hang out in a broom closet together without there being an ulterior motive?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you'd be right."

Before Harry could react, Draco shoved him rather roughly against the wall. Pinning him down with all of his strength, Draco playfully kissed around Harry's lips and down his neck.

"Draco!" Harry whispered, his eyes wide. "Stop!"

"Do you want to get out of this closet?" Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear. Harry shivered, and nodded half-heartedly. Smirking, Draco unbuttoned the top button on Harry's shirt, and caressed the dip in Harry's collarbone with his fingertips, and then his tounge. Harry bit back a soft moan.

"Then you'll have to come out of the closet." He mumbled into Harry's neck. Draco's warm breath tickled Harry's chest, and he could feel his blood rushing down against his will. He attempted to push Malfoy away, but succeeded only in grinding himself against the Slytherin. Draco gasped, and copied the action, desperate to keep the contact between his hardening cock and Harry's.

"Still want to get out, Harry?" Malfoy spoke in a soft sultry voice, his silver eyes clouded with lust. His fingers brushed against the top of Harry's pants, and danced along the skin there. Harry shut his eyes, and attempted not to feel the electricity Draco was making shoot down his chest and legs. Draco noticed Harry becoming harder, and unbuttoned his pants button, playing with the zipper. He repeated the question.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"I-I can't…not ri-right…nngh…Draco…" Harry spoke through clenched teeth. Draco raised his eyebrows and stepped away from Harry, putting his hands up as if in surrender. He backed as far away from Harry as possible, and positioned himself against the opposite wall, just like he had done while he was waiting for Harry at the common room.

"Well, Potter," Draco's eyes twinkled mischievously, and he was grinning. "Since you're _obviously_ straight, and I'm _obviously_ not, I guess you wouldn't mind if I pleasured myself in front of you?" Harry's eyes widened. "Well, if you're straight like you say you are, it shouldn't affect you." Draco's eyes were gleaming, and he slowly unzipped his pants. He slipped his hand out of sight, staring directly at Harry as he did so. His hand clenched around his erection, and he pumped it up and down, making sure to make the loudest and most arousing noises possible.

Harry couldn't help but stare. This was torture. Draco bit his lip and shut his eyes, a low guttural moan escaping his throat. All other thoughts aside, Harry wanted to be the one who was making Draco make that noise.

"uhnn…H-Harry…" Draco murmured, his eyes still shut. Steadying himself, Harry took a step forward, and pressed his throbbing lower half against Draco's.

"I'm right here, love."

**Well, I hope you liked that. I sure did. I mean, it was something to do while my best friend was off having phone-sex in my garage with her boyfriend. Maybe this will inspire me to write more. Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
